Vincent
Where you looking for Green Guy, or Springtrap? TRTF= More info coming soon......... |-|TRTF2 = Purple Guy appears in the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 2. He can sometimes he can be seen using a Springtrap suit. Appearance Purple Guy looks identical to his original appearance, being a purple figure with a badge, black eyes with white pupils, and a permanent smile. He is seen holding what looks like a phone. Trivia *Purple Guy seem to reuse SAVETHEM Purple Guy, it can be proven by same badge and almost same look **It could be disproven due to smile and arms sprite. *It is unknown why Purple Guy seems to hold a phone, since Violet Guy could be Phone Guy. **It is possible he holds screwdriver not a phone. More info coming soon... |-|TRTF 3= Purple Guy returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. He appears in the minigames "He Has Been Here the Whole Time", "A Past to Remember", and the Good Ending minigame. In the minigame He has been here the whole time he appears in the secret room with Green Guy's Son getting crushed inside Lockjaw, seemingly watching him and smiling. In the minigame a past to remember he once again appears in the secret room, when you enter he will come running from the left with a Golden Freddy head in his hands. Letting him touch you will end the minigame. In the Night 5 minigame (good end version) you will play as him, though his smile is gone. You will walk around the building from TRTF 2 until stumbling upon a Parts/Service with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and Green Guy's son crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later. The minigame will end. |-|TRTF 4= Purple Guy returns in The Return to Freddy's 4, and is played as in the minigames after the nights. In the Night 1 minigame he will wander until finding a crying child wearing yellow. Touching the child will cause Purple Man to seemingly choke him and blood will come out of his eyes and mouth, then the minigame will end. The Night 2, 3, and 4 minigames are the same, the only difference is the placement of the children and colors (Night 2 having a brown shirt, night 3 having blue and night 4 having red). On Night 5 he will find a room with Green Guy's son hanging by a chain on the wall, and Green Guy standing in front of him, smiling. He will then walk over to the middle of the room only to trip on an object and fall into Golden Lockjaw, and look around the suit before getting crushed by the springlocks. Trivia *It is speculated that Purple Guy saved Green Guy's son, though this seems unlikely considering he murdered the others. *Purple Guy has a seemingly unused animation where he is standing idle only bobbing his head, and both his legs are on the ground. *In teaser game #6 in a minigame he get back-stabbed by a little girl. Also, in that minigame he is holding a phone. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The Return to Freddy's 2 The Return to Freddy's 3 Purple_man_end_of_night.jpeg|Purple Man in the Night 5 minigame. Purple_man_trtf_3.jpeg|Purple Man in the He has been here the whole time minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Purple4.jpg|Purple Man as he appears in the minigames. Blue choke.jpg|Purple Man killing the child in blue. Purple near red.jpg|Purple Man moving tward the child in red. Brown choke.jpg|Purple Man killing the child in brown. Purple near brown.jpg|Purple Man moving tward the child in brown. Yellow choke.jpg|Purple Man killing the child in yellow. Purple near yellow.jpg|Purple Man moving tward the child in yellow. Minigamestart.jpg|Purple Man when starting a end of night minigame. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Purple Man in the night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddys 5 Purple Man.jpeg|Purple Guy's Sprite in the first teaser game for TRTF 5 Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males